I was a lonely wolf when I met you and I will be one when you leave
by iwannaliveintheanimeworld
Summary: "Please stay!" I can t! Or else I will kill you..."
1. The human and the wolf

**I was a lonely wolf before I met you and I will be one when you leave**

Stark finally met someone who he is able to love and who is able to love him, aside from his countable mistakes that he thinks make him unlovable.

The day she was recruited by Aizen and he saw her, he knew she was different. Her eyes were full of joy, REAL joy and happiness. But Stark knew the longer she will stay, this will all be put aside and her eyes will look like the eyes of any Arrancar he met. But he was wrong. With every day her eyes became bigger, filled with happiness. But it seemed there was something behind it as if she was determinate that exactly this won´t happen. That she will get eaten up from the ten aspects of death she was surrounded by everyday and the holes were she has a heart. It seemed as if she was telling herself every night when she goes to sleep that she is different and will be different the more she seems to match them. As if it was her deepest desire to stay as she was the day she arrived.

Then, after along time of being captured, Aizen suddenly brought her to an Espada meeting saying, that she has the choice to choose whose Fraccione she wants to be. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips twitched to a cheerful grin. Stark couldn't help himself but loving that smile, as if she would get free, he thought. She smiled like she was just told he would let her go and live her human life as she did before. He gave her three days to decide. Three days she could spend with the Espada so her decision could be made. Everyone in this room guessed she would be Hallibels Fraccione soon. But that's another thing Stark and the other Espada guessed wrong.

"Is there anyone you are interested in?" "There is." Long pause. Everybody stared at her expecting to say the only female Espadas name. "Stark." Now was the second time he was surprised. Everybody was looking at him with a questioned look in their faces. Him?


	2. Get to know you

As the meeting was over Aizen told Stark she would go with him to see if he really was the one she´d like to work under. No, it means more than that but Aizen did not mention it. The relationship between an Espada and their chosen Fraccione means more than just working together on different positions. At least for Stark. If she only knew what kind of relationship he has with Lilynette. Will he ever be able to tell her? About his aspect of death? About his greatest desire and pain?

"It doesn´t look like you really want me to be your Fraccione, am I wrong?", she smiled at him. Eyes closed, voice kind of sad. "No, that's not it I just thought about something." "Well you can tell me if you don't want me to be with you, I´m used to being different and alone, no problem really." He looked at her, eyes wide open in surprise. Did she just say she is used in being alone?

That was the moment were Stark began to look at her more carefully. The moment he thought different of her and even though he may not knew it back then, it was the moment there was hope. Hope raised inside of him, maybe just maybe it won´t be that hard to tell her and maybe she will listen and understand, maybe she is able to and maybe he is able to open up, just once.


	3. From the heart

„Huh, Stark! There you are. How was the meeting?" "You know I can´t tell you that Lilinette." Grumbling she turned away from her other half and continued to mumble. Then suddenly she looked up. "Who is that? Is that this human girl Aizen recruited?" "Yes, she is." "And why is she here?" "Ask her yourself I´m going to sleep." Again, Lilinette was cursing in a mumbling tone.

"Well, ok! Why are you here, huh?" Lilinette looked at her with a curious look on her face. "Uhm well…Aizen told me to choose one Espada who I like to work under as a Fraccion and…" "You wanna be Starks?" "Yes I thought he is quite interesting."

"Interesting? That's not a fitting word, he is a lazy ass!" "LILINETTE!" "Its like that isn't it? Baka!" "She just stood there and watched as they continued to argue. First she was smiling, head down so that none of them will notice it but after some time where they still fought she couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh out loud. Both of them stopped, looking up at her. She didn't even notice that their questioning looks and just bursted out laughing in tears. Stark and Lilinette looked at each other, trying to understand what was going on but they didn't. So both of them just sat there looking how the human girl laughed so full-heartly that a little smile appeared on Starks face.

He didn't realize that until Lilinette turned around looking at him in shock. Eyes and mouth wide open. Lilinette began to look at both of them and then finally she started to laugh too. It was a first. Laughing from their heart, what was impossible for Hollows…but they did. She made it possible and for a second all their pain and their past was forgotten. As she stopped laughing slowly and washed away her tears from laughing that hard, she looked as if her heart was rebuild. Her eyes were again full of joy and happiness, the way Stark saw them the first time they met. It really was hard for her to fight against the heartless beings around her that always had sad looks on their faces and no matter how hard she tried, she began to match them. But only almost. Maybe the happiness she had for the last days wasn't as filled with heart as they used to but they were at that moment!

And there was always the sparkle of hope in her eyes that Stark confused so much. He thought she would break, he really thought the life in her eyes would vanish but it didn't. And even if it did, it only took her those few minutes to rebuild and shine again.

Shine brighter than she did before.


End file.
